1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a portable fishing pole or fishing rod holder allowing a fisherman to fish with multiple fishing poles and which is easily attached to any number of stationary objects commonly found at the water's edge, on a dock, at a marina or on a boat. It can also be attached to objects which are commonly used by fishermen for other purposes while fishing, such as a chair leg or chair back. This invention pertains to both fishing poles and fishing rods. The terms “fishing pole” and “fishing rod,” as used herein, are intended to have their ordinary meaning. The use of either one of the terms in this application is intended to encompass both terms.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
The widespread and prevalent use of fishing for both sport and sustenance has prompted the invention of many fishing aids designed to assist the fisherman. Fishermen often need to use more than one fishing pole at the same time or desire to use just one pole while keeping the fisherman's hands free. The vast majority of fishing pole holders are typically designed for use with only one pole, with the pole inserted in the upper end of a tube or bracket holder which has a spike or screw on the other end which is driven into the ground. An example of this type of holder can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,658. Other pole holders are designed so that the base of the pole rests on the ground or other surface with the pole shaft leaning against the holder at an angle, much in the same way one might rest a pole against the railing of a dock. An example of this type of holder can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,520. Finally, there are pole holders designed to mount or clamp based on specific applications. Examples of these can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,974, U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,559 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,761. The existing designs are useful in a limited set of conditions or environments and only for a single pole or rod.
The Mobile Rod Holder is a novel fishing pole holder which is useful in virtually any setting. The Mobile Rod Holder is a simple design which is inexpensive to manufacture, does not require any assembly to use, works with more than one pole at the same time and can be used in conjunction with almost any stable object that one might find at the waters edge, dock, pier, beach or on a boat. The Mobile Rod Holder is small and light enough to carry in a standard tackle box and meets the need of fishermen to use multiple fishing poles in any variety of environments.